Painting
by PhoenixiaO.O
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya in kindergarten. One-shot/cuteness Enjoy!


"Shizuo! Izaya!"

"Coming~!" Izaya singsong as he pulled Shizuo's sleeve.

"Come, Shizu-chan!" he giggled, but the young blonde didn't move a muscle. "Shizu-chan~." Izaya pouted and sat down next to his best friend. He snug his arm in under Shizuo's, locking them together.

"Don't you want to paint with me?" Izaya made the annoying puppy-eyes, in Shizuo's opinion that is.

"No," Shizuo said bluntly and turned his head away.

Izaya felt like a rock just hit him in the face; it hurt. He started swinging his legs back and forth, not knowing what to say.

The playground was empty. All the other children were in there, having fun while Shizuo and Izaya sat outside. The bench they were sitting on was a child-sized bench; they could just touch the ground while seated.

Izaya moved closer to Shizuo and nuzzled his cheek into Shizuo's shoulder. "Ne, Shizu-chan.. Why don't you want to paint with me?" Izaya mumbled, pouting.

"Because it's boring," The blonde snorted.

"But, even if it's with me, will it still be boring?" The raven looked up at Shizuo with great big crimson eyes.

"I don't want to!" Shizuo said annoyed and pushed Izaya away from him.

"But.." Izaya sniffled. "But.. Shizu—"

"No!" Shizuo said determined and jumped off of the yellow coloured children's bench. He headed over to the swings and climbed up onto it.

Tiny fresh tears rolled down Izaya's cheeks. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, making the tears disappear for a second before coming back. "Shizu-chan you're mean!" The raven cried and jumped off of the bench, heading over to the door.

"Oh, Izaya.. what happened?" The nursery assistant asked as she picked Izaya up, looking at him cry. She found a handkerchief and gently wiped the tears away.

The raven hiccupped. "Shizu-chan.. pushed me." He sniffled, and a few more tears stained his puffy red cheeks.

The lady smiled at Izaya and assured him that everything would be fine. She took him outside and found Shizuo sulking on the swing, his arms crossed over his chest.

Izaya was still sniffling and hiccupping. For dramatic reasons Izaya buried his face in the crook of the lady's neck and sniffled lightly.

"Shizuo, I would like you to apologize to Izaya."

"No." As bold as always, Shizuo had made a habit of disobeying the nursery assistants.

"Shizuo, right now." Her calm voice changed a bit, and at that Shizuo responded by jumping off of the swing. He walked up to the lady and fiddled with his fingers; his gaze focussing on the ground.

Izaya was carefully placed down on the ground. He was a crying and sniffling mess. A hand wiped away the remaining tears on his cheeks. The raven too only focussed on the ground, trying to stop himself from crying any more.

The blonde knew exactly that a simple 'sorry' wouldn't cheer up the raven. Physical contact, like a hug would only satisfy the spoiled brat. Shizuo separated his interlaced fingers and spread his arms out wide before giving Izaya a big hug.

Izaya immediately lit up and hugged Shizuo back.

"Ah, much better," the lady said and kneeled down beside them. When they both pulled away from each other they headed inside to the other children, who were too busy painting.

Izaya happily grabbed Shizuo by the hand and dragged him over to a clean piece of white cardboard. He kneeled down before it, tugging at Shizuo's hand.

The blonde couldn't believe that the raven already was in a good mood. It had only been two seconds since he was crying his eyes out.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan! We can share this, can't we?" Izaya asked happily, looking up at Shizuo. His eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Shizuo snorted and sat down, letting go of Izaya's hand.

"Ne, ne! Look!" Izaya giggled and put his tiny, soft hands into the bucket with 'children's paint' and placed them on the cardboard. "Ahaha!" he laughed as he removed his hands to look at his masterpiece.

Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle at Izaya. He stuck his hands into a bucket with red paint and placed them next to Izaya's prints.

"Awwwh!" Izaya said in awe. "Shizu-chan has bigger hands than me!" Izaya chuckled and painted some random lines around the two pair of hands with his finger.

The blonde giggled and did the same.

* * *

Something really, really short. I was bored. :D Shizuo + Izaya as children is so adorable…


End file.
